La sustituta del amo de los Infiernos
by Shialid
Summary: Han pasado años desde la muerte de algunos de los señores oscuros y ahora hace falta restaurar el poder de los demonios pero ¿con que intenciones? ¿porque ha aceptado Lina convertirse en uno de los Dark Lords? XellosxLina
1. La señora de las bestias

**La señora de las bestias. **

La tarde era oscura, y aquel día y en la enorme fortaleza el silencio, el cual era algo poco común, mantenía en ascuas a toda la comunidad.  
Aquel silencio que había permanecido ya tres días, tras aquel grito aterrador, tras aquel fuerte poder que había ejecutado la señora de las bestias, y había recorrido cada sala, cada habitación de tan inmenso castillo el cual habitaba.  
Por fin Zellas Metalium, ama de las bestias, miembro del grupo de los cinco demonios más poderosos, había tomado una decisión, y por fin ella y otra persona habían llegado al acuerdo adecuado para llevar a cabo sus respectivos propósitos.  
Zellas era una mujer hermosa, su pelo largo y rizado era plateado, su piel era oscura y sus ojos de color ámbar, aunque fríos como el hielo de su alma.  
Llevaba habitualmente una túnica de un corte similar al de las túnicas griegas, pero más parecida a un vestido y unos tacones altos de aguja.  
Y el ama de las bestias, aquella tarde caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, y tan solo el sonido de sus tacones y el tintineo de sus brazaletes se oían en la habitación.

Los Dark Lords, los señores oscuros, amos de los demonios, habían comenzado a perder poder tras la muerte de Fibrizo, rey de los infiernos y Gaarv, el demonio dragón rojo.  
 Ahora necesitaban que alguien ocupara esos puestos pues el reino de los demonios cojeaba desde entonces.  
La mujer habría preferido esperar, aquella decisión iba a acarrearle consecuencias peligrosas. Por lo pronto era más que probable acabar perdiendo a su general y sacerdote, de hecho este se había encerrado en sus dependencias tras conocer la decisión, tanto de Zellas como de la joven elegida que se había ofrecido a ocupar una de esas vacantes.  
Y desde entonces este no había salido, siquiera a tomar el aire.  
Xellos, quien apenas podía estar parado unos instantes estaba encerrado desde hacía días.

Aquello a Zellas no le hacía gracia pero no había habido otra opción. Y tanto Zellas como la chica habían estado de acuerdo, a cambio la chica pidió una sola cosa. Que la gente que conoció nunca supiera lo que había ocurrido, ni en lo que se había convertido al optar por dominar desde las sombras los infiernos.  
Se giró y miró el cuerpo de la joven que aun reposaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados.  
 Sobre su pecho tapando la herida que le había producido la muerte estaban sus manos. Su piel, antes ya de por si blanca se veía más clara incluso, al contrario que sus labios, que se veían levemente más oscuros. Su pelo largo anaranjado ahora se mostraba de un color rojo más vivo e intenso y se esparcía sobre la almohada, un tono vivo quizá provocado por el reflejo de las lámparas en los tejidos de ese color que rodeaban la cama y aun llevaba puesta la ropa con la que había fallecido.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Zellas se giró.  
- Mi señora traigo lo que me pidió.- Zellas la observó unos instantes.  
- Bien, quiero que la cambies de ropa y la arregles antes de despertarla. - dijo señalando a Lina.- Creo que será una sorpresa agradable para nuestro querido general.- un siniestra sonrisa se mostró entonces en sus perfectos labios. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea interesante para mantener a Xellos a su lado, si no con ella, con Lina Inverse.  
La sirvienta por su parte asintió, se acercó a la cama y comenzó su tarea.

El demonio permanecía tumbado en la cama boca arriba, mirando al techo, aun no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lina, Lina Inverse convertida en un demonio, y no una demonio cualquiera sino una de los Dark Lords nada menos.  
Siempre supo que los demonios tenían un interés "especial" en ella, pero nunca fue capaz de deducir que acabaría así, ni que la impulsó a tomar aquella decisión, a aceptar el trato de Zellas.  
"Aliarme con los demonios seria lo último que haría en esta vida"  
Recordó aquella frase de Lina, cerró los ojos y cogió aire a la par que liberaba un leve gruñido tratando de calmarse, trataba de pensar que se despertaría, y que aquello era solamente una pesadilla.  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.  
Xellos no respondió, simplemente se quedó callado, pero abrió los ojos sin dejar de mirar al techo, no quería hablar con nadie, quizá solo y simplemente anhelar aquellos días, cuando conoció a Lina.  
Recordó el primer "beso" que dio a Lina, si acaso se le podía llamar así, besándose el dedo índice y después poniéndolo sobre sus labios, el segundo en su mejilla cuando ella le preguntó como había salido de un apuro en la torre "encantada" o "maldita" de Artem, y cuando no hacía más que mirarla mientras leía aquella copia de la biblia claire, tras salvarla de aquel demonio que la atacó mientras tenía sellados sus poderes.  
Sonrió rio al recordar cuando vio que tenía la carne de gallina en la torre Artem donde todos quienes entraban eran convertidos en muñecos, y como al tocarla salió huyendo histérica arrastrándole del brazo.  
Y también recordó cuando incluso Gaarv se dio cuenta de que él en aquel tiempo, durante aquel breve tiempo, ya había comenzado a importarle Lina.  
"Esa jovencita significa mucho para ti, será mi prisionera particular"  
Gaarv jamás pudo conseguir aquello y ¿de haberlo conseguido que habría pasado?, prefería no pensarlo, pero se lo podía imaginar, nunca habría podido evitarlo, pero probablemente habría muerto por impedirlo, estaba casi seguro de ello, aunque la situación del momento había sido algo compleja.  
En cualquier caso ella siempre amó a Gourry, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Porque había tomado aquella decisión?  
Seigram llegó a ofrecerla la inmortalidad, pero ella no la quería, por salvar a Gourry estuvo a punto de ser llevada por la diosa de la pesadilla eterna, o al menos eso había dicho ella.  
Nada tenía sentido, no tenía sentido dejarlo todo atrás y convertirse en demonio.

Nuevamente golpearon la puerta pero Xellos siguió mirando al techo sin prestar atención.

¿A quien quería engañar? Lina, le llamó la atención desde el primer momento, no solo su poder, sino también su carácter y su inteligencia, cualquier humana con su habilidad para la magia negra habría aprovechado aquello para hacer el mal y ella jamás lo habría pensado.  
Entonces sonrió al recordar su afición por perseguir a los bandidos y hacerles sudar tinta, pero rápidamente borro su sonrisa, aquello no volvería a pasar nunca más, esa Lina había muerto e iba a ser sustituida, si no había sido hecho ya, por otra, otra que tendría que estar a las órdenes de Zellas y que probablemente sería puesta a prueba una vez tras otra hasta realmente comprobar si tenía la sangre fría suficiente para ser quien querían que fuera.  
Y de no ser así, quien podía saberlo, quizás la chica acabaría convirtiéndose en el juguete de Zellas, papel que Xellos se había visto obligado a tomar así pasando él a ser un demonio más del montón.

Pero no quería esperar para verlo, no quería verlo, ya se convirtiera Lina en una cosa u otra aunque muy a su pesar probablemente se vería obligado a ello.

De nuevo llamaron a la puerta, el demonio se llevo la mano a la frente y se hecho el pelo hacia atrás, aquello le estaba cansando, tanto golpear la puerta, solo quería pensar, era todo lo que necesitaba hacer, pero siquiera eso le era concedido.  
-¿Quién es?- dijo por fin fríamente, la voz calló un momento ante el tono, sin embargo tardó apenas unos segundos en hablar.  
- s…señor, Zellas dice que acudáis a sus aposentos.- dijo titubeando.  
-¿Que quiere la "señora"?- dijo el ya más tranquilo aunque poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.  
- n… no lo sé ¿Qué he de decir a la señora? – dijo el chico que estaba al otro lado.  
Xellos sabía porque quería que fuera, cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo a la vez que se sentaba en la cama. Podía no ir, podía llegar hasta ese punto en la decisión pero sin embargo no se negó  
- Dile a Zellas que iré.  
- De acuerdo.- dicho esto el demonio oyó como los pasos se alejaban de la puerta seguidamente se puso en pie y se dirigió a las habitaciones de Zellas.


	2. Reclamo de venganza

**Reclamo de venganza.**

Cuando el demonio llego a Zellas se la veía como nunca en mucho tiempo, sonreía plenamente y mostraba una satisfacción quizá nunca vista por Sellos.  
- ¿Qué querías Zellas?- dijo él con desanimo, la Dark Lady le miro y sonrió, seguidamente hizo un gesto indicando que el demonio mirara hacia la cama.  
Se quedo sorprendido al hacerlo, Lina parecía otra, la habían puesto una túnica como la de su señora pero blanca en vez de beige, y un cinturón dorado.  
Aquellos pendientes esféricos que siempre había llevado habían sido sustituidos por unos aros del color del cinturón y no llevaba la cinta negra que antes tapaba un par de puntos que había bajo su flequillo, su pelo ahora estaba sujeto en una larga trenza… se acerco a la cama con cuidado y se sentó a los pies de la misma cerca de Lina.  
- ¿ya está hecho?- dijo el demonio mirando a su señora, Zellas asintió.  
- Así es ¿Qué te parece?- dijo sugerentemente.  
El demonio libero un gruñido de desacuerdo.  
- vamos, no me iras a negar que esta preciosa, ¿eh?- El demonio agacho la cabeza.  
-¿y eso que importa? se trata de lo que valga para la tarea que le va a ser encomendada, no de lo hermosa que este o deje de estar, no es una muñeca.- Zellas se rió.  
-vamos, vamos, no seas así, ella lo decidió, creo que debes apoyar su decisión ¿no crees? Además, serás tú quien la enseñe a manejar sus nuevos poderes.  
-¿Cómo?- dijo desconcertado.  
-Creo que eres el más adecuado para ello, tu sabes lo que es ser diferente.- dijo poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del demonio, que permanecía de espaldas a ella sentado en la cama, aun mirando perplejo a Lina.  
-Y serás la única cara conocida que tenga cerca- susurró.  
El demonio guardo silencio unos instantes y respiro hondo, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Zellas con la primera frase, al fin y al cabo el no era un demonio del todo sino un mestizo, pero no comprendía el tipo de relación que podía tener esa diferencia con respecto a Lina, y fuera como fuera aquello no le resultaba gratificante.  
-¿y si no quiero hacerlo?- dijo casi susurrando pero lo suficientemente alto como para que "su señora" lo escuchara.  
Zellas se acercó y reposó la cabeza en el hombro derecho de su sacerdote acercándose a su oreja mientras apartaba una de sus manos del hombro derecho.  
-Pues tu queridísima Lina se sentiría muy triste al saber que la única perso…, demonio, que conoce ha fallecido en un lamentable "accidente"- dijo despacio y susurrando de nuevo.  
Seguidamente se alejo de él cogió una copa de vino que estaba sobre una de las mesillas y sonrió como si no hubiera dicho nada.  
El demonio miro a Lina y después a la señora de las bestias, bien pensado tal vez estar el al lado de Lina impediría que Zellas tratara de controlarla.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha decidido mi querido general?- dijo Zellas interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Xellos.  
-Acepto- dijo él resignándose a la vez que miraba apenado a la joven.  
-Bien, esto es perfecto- Exclamo complacida la Dark Lady.  
-En ese caso en cuanto ella despierte te llamaré, puedes irte, si quieres.- dijo mirando de reojo al demonio el cual permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos a la par que mirando a Lina.  
-Me quedaré un rato.  
-Como quieras, entonces aprovechare para salir y tomar el aire, si despierta antes de que vuelva haz que me hagan llamar.- dicho esto dejo la copa de vino ya vacía en el lugar del que la había cogido y salió de la habitación.  
-¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo Lina?- pregunto el demonio apenas salir Zellas de la habitación, mirando a la chica aun inconsciente.   
- Esto es absurdo, no puede estar pasando.-

- Mi hermana, ¿Desaparecida?- Luna Inverse levantó la mirada bajo el flequillo de su pelo moreno mientras entrelazaba sus finas manos nerviosa.  
Los amigos de su hermana Lina habían ido a darla la noticia, Filia se había ofrecido a hacerlo, sin embargo ni Amelia, Zelgadiss, ni tampoco Shypheel habían querido dejar que se enfrentara sola a aquella situación, a tener que darle a Luna tan mala noticia.  
Solo una persona no se encontraba allí, Gourry.  
Estaba siendo incapaz de superar aquella situación y se negaba a aceptar que Lina probablemente, casi con absoluta certeza, había muerto.  
- Creemos que está muerta.- se atrevió a decir por fin Zelgadiss.  
- ¡No!- Luna golpeó la mesa con fuerza.- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad mi hermana no puede estar muerta!- continuó levantándose con decisión y furia de la mesa.- ¡Yo lo habría sabido!  
- Luna, íbamos con Lina en el momento que pasó.- dijo Amelia apretando los puños y agachando la cabeza.- Un grupo de demonios nos atacó por sorpresa y la hirieron para después tirarla por un acantilado, nadie sobreviviría a eso.- Concluyó rompiendo a llorar.  
Amelia había querido a Lina como a una hermana y le estaba costando decir aquello, era su forma de aceptar que la habían perdido, que Lina ya no se encontraba entre ellos.  
- ¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡¿Nadie hizo nada?! ¡¿Nadie impidió que cayera al vacío?!- continuó Luna.  
- ¡No hubo tiempo de hacer nada!- dijo Filia desesperada.- ¡No pude adquirir mi forma original!, ni hacer nada, todo fue muy rápido.- se justifico la dragón dorado.  
Luna estaba desconcertada, completamente ofuscada, ¿su hermana muerta? Era imposible ¿Dónde estaba…?  
- ¡No me refería a ti!- Gritó Luna angustiada.- ¡¿Donde estaba Xellos?!- Aquello cogió por sorpresa tanto a Filia como a los demás, Nadie había mencionado a Xellos, de hecho jamás Filia se habría atrevido a hacerlo, Luna era una caballero de Cepheed, los enviados del dios Cepheed odiaban, teóricamente, a los demonios, si Luna hubiera sabido que su hermana y los demás viajaban con un demonio habría montado en Cólera.  
O eso era lo que Filia creía.  
Luna se dio cuenta entonces de que había delatado algo que no debía de haber mencionado.  
Se dejó caer en la silla abatida.  
- Xellos, no estaba allí.- contesto Filia.  
- ¿Y dónde estaba? ¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos.  
- ¿Conocías a Xellos? - Se atrevió a preguntar Amelia por fin.  
- Sí- contestó Luna  
- ¿De qué le conocías? ¿Y por qué Lina no sabía que tu…?-Luna golpeo la mesa con un puño, haciendo parar en seco a Zelgadiss el cual se hacía de repente una cantidad de preguntas considerable.  
- Marchaos de aquí.- susurró furiosa mientras apretaba los puños.  
Todos permanecieron desconcertados unos instantes.  
- ¡He dicho que fuera!- Shypheel cogió a Amelia, la cual rompió a llorar nuevamente, de los hombros y la empujó despacio hacia la puerta seguida de Zelgadiss que miraba a Luna de reojo.  
Filia por su parte permanecía de pie impasible frente a Luna.  
- ¿¡No me has oído!?- dijo a la dragona.  
- No voy a irme hasta que me digas de que conoces a Xellos.- respondió Filia.  
Intentaba mostrarse firme a pesar de lo que Luna imponía.  
Ella como dragón dorado había odiado a los demonios, tal y como le habían enseñado a hacer desde que tuvo uso de razón, había odiado a Xellos cuando le conoció, a pesar de no parecerle tan malo pasado un tiempo.  
- No te importa, no es de tu incumbencia.  
- ¡Luna! ¡Xellos es un demonio, un asesino! ¡Aniquilo a los dragones dorados!  
- ¡Filia! ¡Basta! Fuera de aquí.- concluyó Luna.  
La dragona miró a la mujer unos segundos y a continuación se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia.  
Apenas escuchar el sonido de la puerta Luna se derrumbó completamente.  
- Xellos me lo prometiste, ¡me prometiste que cuidarías de ella!- Gritó poniéndose en pie y volcando la mesa.- ¡y siquiera has tenido valor de decirme que había muerto!, ¡eres un sucio bastardo! - Gritó con rabia.  
Su hermana estaba muerta había muerto, pero los causantes pagarían por ello.  
Y Xellos también.


	3. Bienvenida al mundo otra vez

**Bienvenida al mundo… otra vez.**

Sería media noche cuando la luz de la luna empapaba el paisaje.  
Los lobos aullaban con fuerza rompiendo el silencio, el ulular de los búhos se dejaba notar entre el espesor de los árboles y el mar bañado de plata alzaba con fuerza sus olas hacia la isla.  
Todo podía indicar a que aquello era debido a que uno de los nuevos Dark lords estaba en proceso de despertar, sin embargo no era del todo cierto.

Surgió del mar con su sequito de soldados de forma sutil pero con fuerza. La eternidad, miles de años atrás, encerrados en una apariencia de una niña doce años.  
Su pelo de color azabache y sus ojos celestes miraban de un lado a otro y expresando con su rostro infantil disgusto e indignación.  
Su vestido purpura de corte chino se ondeo levemente al viento de aquella playa desértica y paradisiaca.  
- ¡No han venido a recibirnos!.- protestó la joven, cruzándose de brazos y escupiendo las palabras, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a los seis demonios que iban con ella.- La cortesía del ama de las bestias cada vez deja más que desear.  
- ¿No deberías medir tus palabras?- Dijo entonces una voz profunda y hueca femenina.  
Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la señora oscura de los mares la cual se giró a tiempo de ver a un enorme lobo gris con gigantescas alas de murciélago y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo tras ella.  
- Zellas, no esperaba que vinieras.- dijo mientras su voz temblaba levemente.- Deep Sea Dolphin sabía que no era conveniente hacer enfadar a Zellas y aquello bastaba con hablar mal de sus dominios y por supuesto de su cortesía hacia sus compañeros.  
- Lo he oído Dolphin, por suerte hoy me encuentras de buen humor.- replico la demonio dando unos cuantos pasos hacia su compañera y mostrando sus blancos colmillos.  
- Bueno, no puedes culparme, no pude ver a nadie esperándome y dado que tu general y sacerdote no ha venido como casi siempre que piso tu isla…- Zellas dio un paso más hacia Dolphin y en cuestión de segundos pasó a su aspecto humano.  
- Xellos hoy se encarga de algo que le ordene.- dijo Zellas de forma despreocupada.  
- Si tuvieras un general por un lado y un sacerdote por otro como todos los Dark lords siempre tendrías a alguno disponible.  
- ¿Cómo tú? Ah no, discúlpame, creas a un general y a un sacerdote y después les liquidas por pleno aburrimiento. ¿Quiénes son los pobres desgraciados que has escogido esta vez?  
- Bueno, al menos yo tengo poder para crearlos y destruirlos sin embargo se duda de tus habilidades para crear por separado un general y un sacerdote de tu ejercito.  
- ¿por eso es uno de los demonios más poderosos?  
- Sí de eso tenía que hablarte, Dynast Grausherra no está contento con tu elección de Lina Inverse para Dark Lady, años intentando matarla para que tú la conviertas en un ser superior. La odia desde que su general Sherra murió a manos de uno de los amigos de esa chica.  
- No sé porqué le molestó tanto aquello la verdad.  
- No es fácil encontrar a alguien fiel, piensa ¿si tú perdieras a Xellos?. Aunque es irritante, no me sorprendería que te alegrara.- Zellas frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta, evidentemente no le haría gracia pero ya daba a su general sacerdote por perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
- Yo trasformé a Xellos aunque no era del todo un demonio sí lo era en parte, quería venganza y yo se la proporcioné, es mitad humano así que estoy resignada a perderle algún día.- contestó pensativa.  
- En cualquier caso que hayas elegido a esa chica fastidia a Dynast.- replicó Dolphin  
- Me encanta fastidiar a Dynast.-se limitó a decir la señora de las bestias mientras sonreía maliciosamente.- en cualquier caso vamos a la fortaleza, allí podremos degustar una nueva reserva de vinos de Zephiria y una sabrosa cena.- dijo comenzando a andar  
- Pero que humana eres.- dijo Dolphin despectivamente, los demonios no necesitaban comer ni beber pero Zellas disfrutaba con ello, quizá por eso su demonio sacerdote y general era medio humano, valoraba a los humanos y aquello que formaba parte de ellos.  
En cualquier caso Zellas no era una demonio precisamente normal, no fue creada por Shabranigudu sino por un sueño de la diosa de la pesadilla eterna, diosa que creo a Shabranigudu y Cepheed, Zellas Metallium, una demonio creada como a un dios y con el poder más reducido de todos los señores oscuros, todos fieles a Shabranigudu menos ella solo fiel a la diosa. Quizá de ahí sus excentricidades, tampoco iba a preguntarse el porqué de aquellas acciones de su compañera a esas alturas.  
Dicho aquello comenzó a andar hacia el castillo tras la anfitriona.

Cuando Lina se despertó miro a ambos lados en la habitación, estaba sola en el cuarto, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se llevo el pelo hacia atrás.  
Miró a todas partes desconcertada y en silencio y de repente sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza y que le faltaba el aire, sentía una especie de desesperación e impotencia ¿Por qué?  
De repente escuchó pasos ante la puerta de la habitación, se dejo caer tras la cama con cuidado y cogió una de las lámparas que había en una de las mesillas.  
Xellos había salido a tomar el aire y al entrar comprobó que la pelirroja no estaba sobre la cama.  
- ¿Lina? ¿Estás ahí?- el demonio miro de un lado a otro, pero no había ni rastro de la chica, entonces se percato de la ausencia de una de las lámparas.  
Libero un suspiro y se acerco hacia la cama pensando que se habría caído de la mesa.  
Lina apenas ver que se aproximaba se puso en pie con la lámpara.  
- ¡no te acerques! ¡Si das un paso más juro que...!  
-¿vas a atacarme con una lámpara?- dijo el demonio acercándose a ella mientras la observaba sin estar muy seguro de que sucedía. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que pasaba algo extraño.  
En un rápido movimiento el demonio se acerco a ella y la cogió de las muñecas impidiendo que la chica le diera un lamparazo, le costó hacerla soltar el objeto, a fin de cuentas ahora era una demonio aunque no de clase superior aun, se había vuelto bastante más poderosa.  
- ¡Suéltame quítame las manos de encima! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!- gritó intentando soltarse.  
- ¡Lina! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- dijo Xellos bastante confuso ante la situación.  
La chica al oír su nombre dejo de forcejar y miró al demonio a los ojos.  
- Yo… no sé quien soy.- contestó ella angustiada. Dicho aquello se desmayó aunque el demonio pudo evitar que cayera al suelo.  
- No es posible.- replicó el demonio con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras la observaba.  
Miro entonces hacia la puerta y entornó la mirada.  
- Zellas…- susurró entre dientes furioso.

"La chica clavó el tridente boca abajo en el suelo y se echó su largo pelo liso y oscuro hacia atrás mientras sus ojos castaños muraban el paisaje como si aquel fuera el último instante en que poder hacerlo.  
Siquiera su largo flequillo le impedía contemplar todo aquello que la rodeaba como si la vida le fuera en ello.  
Liberó un suspiro pero a continuación sonrió, una mezcla de sentimientos la hacían sentir confusa.  
Miró hacia atrás y observo a Xellos que observabas las amplias vistas desde aquel lugar de forma sosegada y tranquila.  
- Por fin he terminado mi entrenamiento.- dijo la chica sentándose en unas rocas cercanas. - Los sacerdotes de Cepheed me han dicho que seré una buena guerrera pero que tendré que luchar contra Shabranigudu en todas sus formas y que sabré reconocerlo.- su rostro se ensombreció entonces.  
Acababa de finalizar las pruebas en el templo para demostrar que una parte del dios Cepheed estaba en su interior, se encontraba muy cansada, pero fuerte, aunque había algo que la preocupaba y su compañero no tardó en verlo.  
- ¿y qué tiene eso de malo?- preguntó Xellos riendo.- Eres una caballero de Cepheed, es lo normal.  
Luna sonrió amargamente y de nuevo echó su pelo hacia atrás, en contra al viento que arreciaba desde su espalda.  
- Tengo una hermana pequeña…, se llama Lina.- El demonio miró sorprendido a la chica.  
Habían estado viajando juntos bastante tiempo, casi cinco años, por orden de Zellas, pues la diosa de la pesadilla eterna le había ordenado a su vez proteger a uno de los pocos caballeros de Cepheed y aquella era Luna Inverse.  
En aquel tiempo Luna jamás había mencionado a su hermana, de hecho jamás había mencionado a su familia.  
- ¿Una hermana? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?- Luna negó con la cabeza.  
- Siempre me he llevado mal con ella, recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas ella me producía una sensación de rechazo, no podía ni verla, y jamás supe porque. Hoy en el templo, cuando estuve a punto de ser derrotada por uno de los sacerdotes pensé y pensé y entonces me di cuenta.  
- ¿De qué?- preguntó Xellos con curiosidad.  
Ella miró al demonio poniéndose en pie.  
- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Xellos se quedó callado ¿Qué si podía? Pues por supuesto, al menos mientras tuviera ordenes de cuidar de ella, pero ¿y si aquello cambiaba?  
- No.- dijo él entonces mientras sonreía levemente.- No puedes confiar en mí, yo sigo ordenes de mi señora, si me ordenada usar aquello que me cuentes contra ti habría de hacerlo, no puedes confiar en mí.- dijo con tranquilidad.- después de todo soy el "sacerdote/bestia", maté a cientos de dragones dorados, lo sabes, ahora te protejo, pero no sé qué haré mañana.- Luna se rió y se acercó un poco a él.  
- Solo sigues ordenes, lo sé, eres un demonio, pero no puedo culparte de que aniquilaras a dragones dorados después de lo que ellos le hicieron a los dragones antiguos, fue justo.- Xellos la observó sorprendido.  
- ¿De verdad lo crees así?  
- Creo que tú naciste para equilibrar la balanza con tu capacidad, con tu poder. – Contestó ella girándose.- sé que no sabes que harás mañana, pero después de lo que hemos viajado te considero un amigo y tienes razón, no debo contarte nada que puedas utilizar contra mí, pero, ¿podría pedirte un favor?  
- ¿un favor?  
- sí, como amigo, independientemente de si algún día tu y yo hemos de luchar ¿puedo pedirte algo?- el demonio sonrió burlonamente y asintió.  
- Claro, no tengo inconveniente en eso.  
-Protege a mi hermana, solo eso, es una niña ahora, pero algún día querrá irse de Zephiria, como yo, y tendrá que luchar, dime, ¿la protegerías?-Xellos hizo un gesto interrogante, pero no preguntó.  
- sí, te prometo que si alguna vez tu hermana se enfrenta a un enemigo peligroso cuidaré de ella.  
- Gracias, es todo lo que necesitaba oír.- la chica intercambió una mirada con el demonio unos segundos y a continuación paso por su lado para bajar del lugar. - vamos a una ciudad, necesito cortarme el pelo, este tiempo que he estado entrenando me ha crecido y es incomodo.  
Xellos sin decir nada comenzó a seguir a la chica ladera abajo."

Luna abrió los ojos despacio.  
- Xellos, has faltado a tu promesa, te odio, te odio tanto como aquellos que la han matado.- dijo la chica entonces.  
Levantó la vista al cielo y comenzó a gritar.  
- ¡Me has oído Xellos! ¡Te odio! ¡Y pienso ir también a por ti! ¡¿Me oyes?!- la chica se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y rompió a llorar.  
- me vengaré, lo juro. Y tú también lo pagaras, confiaba en ti.


	4. Sumisión

**Sumisión**

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y Dolphin y Zellas se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos de forma brusca.  
- ¡Zellas! ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Lina?!- dijo Xellos a modo de reproche.  
- Yo también me alegro de verte.- dijo Dolphin mirándose las uñas al sentirse ignorada.  
- Xellos, Xellos, querido, ¿Qué sucede ahora?- dijo Zellas forma cínica.  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero.- gruñó el demonio entre dientes.  
- No, ¿el qué?- preguntó Zellas haciéndose la inocente.  
- ¡Lo sabes! Lina no recuerda siquiera su nombre.- replicó el demonio  
- Ah, eso, veras, ella…- entonces la mujer miro a Dolphin que permanecía al pendiente de la conversación.- Xellos, ven conmigo.- dijo Zellas haciendo un gesto a Xellos para que saliera.  
- ¿y yo que hago?- dijo Dolphin.- ¡Soy la invitada!  
- Tu cierra el pico.- contestó Zellas enseñando los dientes a la Dark Lady.  
Esta retrocedió levemente.  
Estaba en los dominios de Zellas, no debía provocarla y la actitud de Xellos al parecer ya la tenía disgustada.  
Dolphin se giró y miró a uno de sus súbditos, al cual le hizo un gesto de la cabeza indicando que escuchara. Este desapareció y Dolphin volvió a sentarse de nuevo.

- Xellos no es prudente hablar de esto aquí y ahora.- replicó Zellas con desgana.  
- ¿Por qué has hecho que perdiera la memoria?  
- Me pidió que sus amigos no supieran nada, y que bloqueara sus recuerdos una temporada para que todo fuera más fácil.  
- No te creo.- dijo el demonio de forma amenazadora.  
Zellas le miró, parecía realmente disgustado, hacía siglos que no le veía así, desde que le impidió acabar con Milgazia durante la guerra Kouma y él clamaba venganza.  
- Querido, escucha, eres mi subordinado, acatarás mis órdenes y no pienso darte más explicaciones de las que debo. Tu misión a partir de ahora es cuidar de Lina Inverse y enseñarla hasta que pueda convertirse en una de los nuestros.  
- Pero…  
- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que alguien la amenace con dañar a la gente que le importa como humana y salga corriendo a ayudarles? Los humanos son así de débiles y patéticos, y lo sabes por experiencia, ¿quieres que alguien la obligue a usar su poder para evitar que le pase nada sus familiares? No seas estúpido, es mejor así hasta que se haga a la idea.- continuó con tranquilidad.  
- ¡¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que ella confié en mi? Ya tenía ganada su confianza.  
- Eso es cosa tuya, y espero que no me falles, te estoy dando alas porque creo comprender que te encuentras en una situación complicada, si quieres seguir con vida acata mis órdenes o tu querida Lina también pagará las consecuencias si tengo que liquidarte.  
- Siquiera se acuerda de mi, dudo que me echara de menos.- Gruñó Xellos.  
- ¿Y acaso no es eso una ventaja? ¿Crees que si ella recordara a su querido Gourry fuera a prestarte atención?  
- ¿Qué insinúas?  
- Lo sabes perfectamente, y si te sigues revelando como lo haces ahora acabaré con Lina y después contigo, ¿te ha quedado claro?- Xellos miró a su señora sin parpadear, ¿le estaba amenazando con eliminar a Lina?  
- No puedes hacer eso.  
- Siempre podemos esperar a que surja alguien que aunque sin su capacidad pueda ser convertido o convertida en uno de los señores oscuros, a partir de ahora me respetaras si no quieres que la liquide. Te repito, ¿Ha quedado claro?- concluyó Zellas.  
Xellos miró de forma fulminante a la mujer, a continuación sonrió cínicamente e hizo una reverencia.  
- Sí, mi señora.- contestó con retintín.  
- Me alegro de que lo hayas comprendido, ahora ve a buscar a Lina Inverse y vigílala hasta que la pedante de Dolphin se haya ido.  
- Si señora.- dicho aquello Xellos se dio la vuelta mientras Zellas se llevaba una mano a la frente.  
- ¿Ves Xellos? Los sentimentalismos son patéticos.- dijo riendo.  
Entonces liberó un suspiro de resignación.  
- Esto es lo mejor para los dos, y para todos, no podemos permitirnos fallos.- dicho aquello se acicaló el pelo y entró nuevamente en el enorme salón donde estaba reunida con Dolphin.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo la demonio a la que era dueña del lugar.  
- ya está todo controlado, le he dejado las cosas claras y le he bajado los humos.- contestó Zellas volviendo a llenar su copa de vino y tomándola de nuevo en sus manos.  
- Jamás habría dejado que uno de mis súbditos se revelara así.- Zellas miró entonces a Dolphin, estaba caminando por la cuerda floja.  
- Son mis subordinados, nos los tuyos.  
- Vamos, Zellas, todos sabemos que tu debilidad es Xellos.  
- la señora de las bestias se acercó a una gran velocidad a Dolphin cogiéndola desprevenida por el cuello.  
- ¿De verdad crees que soy débil?- dijo Zellas enseñando sus colmillos.  
- ¿A qué juegas…?- preguntó Dolphin casi sin voz.  
- ¿Quién está jugando? Sé a lo que has venido, estas aquí para informar a Dynast acerca de Lina Inverse, sé de sobra que quieres junto con él deshacerte de ella pero no te voy a dejar. Esta vez yo seré quien elija y tú y Dynast tendréis que conformaros, recuerda queelegisteis junto con Fibrizo a Gaarv, ese humano con una parte de ojo de rubí como Dark Lord y casi nos aniquila a todos.  
- Lina Inverse nos traicionará, jamás apoyaría que Shabranigudu volviera a…- en ese momento Dolphin abrió los ojos de par en par.- Así que es eso, no quieres que Shabranigudu vuelva a renacer.- Zellas sonrió y dejo a Dolphin caer al suelo sentada.  
- Vaya, no eres tan estúpida como pensaba.- contestó la demonio mostrando sus blancos colmillos.  
La señora de los mares se llevó al cuello su mano.  
- ¿Pero porque motivo no quieres que eso sea así?- dijo Dolphin pensativa.  
- a mí, no me creó Shabranigudu.- dijo Zellas haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Me creo la diosa de la pesadilla eterna, ella por fin ha decidido inmiscuirse en los asuntos humanos, y Lina Inverse fue su elección a la hora de instaurar el poder de los demonios.  
- ¡¿Y porque?!- preguntó Dolphin sorprendida.  
- Es simple.- dijo Zellas levantando el dedo índice y poniéndolo sobre sus labios.- pero eso es secreto.- rió divertida.- Lo único que tú tienes que saber es que la diosa la ha elegido a ella para equilibrar las fuerzas de los demonios. Y espero que colabores si no quieres una guerra entre tú y yo.- Las pupilas de sus ojos ámbar de la hermosa señora de las bestias se afilaron entonces.- y créeme, no te gustaría enfrentarte a mí Dolphin.  
- Zellas, tu sabes.- dijo la otra sonriendo a la vez que levantaba la mirada.- que el bando más fuerte es el mío y tu, eres la más fuerte de momento.- concluyó tratando de parecer segura, pero a la vez algo asustada.  
- Bien, espero que así sea, porque si no puedes estar segura de lo que te espera.

- Es idéntica.- dijo uno de los hombres mirando a la mujer que se encontraba inconsciente sobre aquella camilla.  
- Si, es igualita a ella.  
- pero ¿es de su familia?  
- le hemos hecho unas pruebas, parece producto de algún objeto mágico.  
- Es idéntica la princesa desaparecida de Saillune.  
- ¿Pero no es ella?  
- En absoluto, mira sus manos, escribe con la mano izquierda, tiene tinta en ella, la princesa real escribe con la mano derecha, esta es como si fuera un reflejo, siquiera es un clon pues escribiría con la misma mano.- En ese momento apareció un hombre más tras el grupo.  
- ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal se encuentra nuestra amiga?- todos miraron al hombre de pelo largo negro, aspecto esbelto y ojos claros.  
- Bien señor, pero quizá no quiera colaborar.  
- Eso es lo de menos. Es débil, su voluntad puede ser controlada.  
- ¿Y cómo va a hacerlo?  
- Dejadme eso a mí.- en ese instante la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso.  
- Mi señor Dynast.- dijo el hombre que entraba haciendo una reverencia.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- contestó el hombre de pelo oscuro dándose la vuelta de forma seca y tajante.  
- Lina Inverse ha despertado.- Dynast gruñó ante aquella frase.- Maldita sea, puede interponerse en mis planes, es amiga de la familia real de Saillune.- dijo golpeando una mesa cercana.  
- Hay más señor, no son tan malas noticias.- dijo el subordinado sonriendo.  
- ¿Más?  
- uno de los subordinados de Dolphin se ha enterado de que Lina Inverse no recuerda nada de su vida, de su pasado y siquiera quien es.- Dynast se sorprendió unos segundos y a continuación sonrió ampliamente.  
- perfecto…- dijo entonces con suavidad.- en ese caso tenemos vía libre para hacer lo que queramos.  
- Aun no sé como lo haremos mi señor.- dijo uno de los subordinados.  
- Con Lina Inverse fuera de combate y de escena será lo más fácil.- replicó Dynast.  
Volvió la vista a la mujer y la miró.- Y muy divertido.

- Sylphiel no tengo hambre, pero gracias.- dijo Gourry esbozando una sonrisa melancólica a la sacerdotisa.  
La chica había intentado hacerle comer algo desde la muerte de Lina pero aquello había sido imposible.  
Se sentía impotente y frustrada, siempre había apreciado a Lina, pero Gourry siempre estuvo enamorado de la hechicera y aquello a la sacerdotisa siempre le molestó, más de una vez creyó que Gourry la olvidaría, que volvería con ella.  
Por otro lado ella quería a Lina como a una buena amiga, con lo cual su muerte también la tenía hundida, aunque había aprendido de Lina a mostrarse fuerte, y lo estaba poniendo en práctica para que Gourry no se hundiera, pues uno de los dos tenía que luchar para no caer en una depresión, pero era difícil y Sylphiel a pesar de todo era una persona frágil, con lo cual mostrar entereza ante el guerrero le resultaba muy duro.  
Liberó un suspiro de agotamiento y derrumbada se sentó frente a Gourry el cual la observó mientras ella agachaba la cabeza apesadumbrada.  
- Lamento mucho la muerte de Lina ¿sabes?- dijo ella entonces intentando no llorar.- quizá no tanto como tú, solo era mi amiga y comprendo que tus sentimientos hacia ella eran más fuertes, todo el mundo sabe hasta dónde fuiste capaz de llegar y lo que fuiste capaz de hacer por salvarla cuando más lo necesitó.- el chico levantó la vista entonces y recordó a lo que se refería, cuando Fibrizo el amo del infierno fue derrotado, y la diosa de la pesadilla eterna había querido llevarse a Lina.  
Recordó también que fue porque quería salvarle a él por lo que Lina dejo su cuerpo a merced de la diosa.  
- El asunto es…- continuó Sylphiel.- que no puedes hundirte, hay más cosas por las que luchar, hay más cosas por las que vivir.- entonces golpeó con ambas manos la mesa.- ¡A Lina no le habría gustado verte así Gourry! Tienes que reaccionar.- terminó de decir a la vez que se ponía en pie y miraba al guerrero a los ojos tratando de no derramar una lagrima frente al rubio.  
- Lo sé, pero aun no estaba preparado.- dijo entonces él.  
La sacerdotisa le miró sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.  
- yo sabía que algún día sucedería algo así, ¿sabes? Luchar contra demonios, enfrentarse a dragones y cosas así.- continuó.- pero, muchas veces pensé que nos sucedería juntos, o quizá yo muriera antes, dado que me enfrentaba a los enemigos cuerpo a cuerpo.- entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza y su voz se fue quebrando.- pero no ha sido así, yo era su guardián, no pude protegerla, la he fallado.- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.- ¡maldita sea! ¡Yo tendría que haber muerto y no ella! ¡La he fallado!- Sylphiel se puso en pie entonces y situándose tras él le abrazó.  
- Gourry… no digas eso, yo también la falle.- dijo la sacerdotisa.- no pudimos encontrar su cuerpo, no pude sanarla y mucho menos intentar un hechizo de resurrección, yo también la fallé.  
- yo solo sé que, una vez me preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría con ella, y le dije que hasta que muriera- contestó él.- pero ella ha muerto antes que yo y siento que una parte de mi se ha ido con ella.- en ese momento un trueno se escuchó en la lejanía, y el repiqueteo de la lluvia comenzó a golpear los cristales, mientras ambas personas de aquella habitación guardaban silencio en memoria de una amiga y un amor perdido, y Sylphiel entonces supo que no solo tenía que ser fuerte por el hombre al que quería sino que también por Lina Inverse, porque se lo debía.


	5. Promesas

**Promesas.**

"-Xellos, dime, nunca estuve muy segura de que lado estas cuando luchas.- dijo Lina sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el fondo del acantilado.  
El demonio sonrió y puso el dedo frente a sus labios como solía hacer.  
- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?- preguntó intrigado.  
- Porque… cuando luchamos con estrella oscura, tu posición fue extraña, desde entonces no sé de qué bando estás, han pasado muchas cosas y siempre consigues confundirme.  
- ¿Acaso importa? – contestó él.  
Lina puso las manos a su espalda y cogió aire.  
- Xellos, necesito saberlo, necesito saber cuál es tu finalidad, has destruido, pero también has ayudado a salvar al mundo ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Acaso… cuando nos enfrentamos estrella oscura no querías que nos destruyera porque quien consideras que debe hacerlo es Shabranigudu? ¿O crees que la finalidad de los demonios no es destruir?  
- Mi señora opina…  
- No pregunto por lo que ella quiere, sino por lo que tú quieres, a mi no me engañas.- dijo la chica girándose y guiñando un ojo.- yo sé que tú tienes tu propia forma de pensar.- El demonio observó a la chica sorprendido.  
- Opino que el mundo no debe ser destruido, la finalidad de los demonios si estos tuvieran que destruir terminaría con destruirse a sí mismos.- dijo burlonamente.- es cierto que eso significa volver al origen del que provenimos, pero ¿acaso hay algo mejor, más divertido o interesante allí? Quizá se trate simplemente la forma de un demonio de sentirse completo, pero lo que opino es que simplemente es una forma de morir, con lo cual no creo que nuestra finalidad sea destruir.  
- Pero participaste en la guerra kouma y mataste a miles de dragones dorados.- replicó la pelirroja  
- Eso es una historia muy larga. No participé solo porque sí, Zellas tenía unos planes pero yo lo hice por otros acontecimientos.  
- En cualquier caso, no quiero destruir el mundo, quiero impedir que eso sea así.  
- Lina si no estás segura de lo que puede pasar no debes llevarlo a cabo.  
- Hablé con Zellas, sé cuál es su punto de vista, pero quiero que pase lo que pase tu me ayudes, y si alguna vez me convierto en una amenaza me impidas serlo.- Xellos miró a Lina.  
- yo haré lo que pueda, pero en vista de que soy incapaz de cumplir mis promesas no deberías confiar en mi.- dijo mientras se ensombrecía su mirada.  
- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡Venga anímate! ¡Solo quiero saber que alguien sabrá quién soy! ¡Y anima esa cara!, ¡soy yo la que va a morir no tú!- dijo ella riendo.  
Entonces miró hacia delante apenada.  
- Estamos aquí para ver qué haremos y como desapareceré, mis amigos no tendrán que encontrar mi cuerpo, porque no lo habrá y creo que este lugar es complicado, en caso de que pudieran bajar hay un rio, siempre pueden pensar que mi cadáver ha ido a parar al mar al ver que no está entre las rocas. Además está oscuro ¿Qué me dices? - Xellos se asomó hacia abajo, ciertamente era el lugar perfecto para fingir una muerte.  
- De no ser porque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer me parece un sitio perfecto.  
- Xellos…  
- El asunto es que esperaré abajo, para que no sufras ningún daño.- dijo con calma.  
- No me lo pongas más difícil.  
- Bien en ese caso te enviaré a dos demonios ¿quieres que pongan alguna excusa para la heroica muerte de Lina Inverse?- dijo bromeando.  
La chica le observó, parecía disgustado a pesar del tono de su voz, era la primera vez que le veía así.  
- Bueno, creo que con un ataque sin previo aviso será suficiente. Me acercaré al borde y uno de ellos me lanzará un conjuro para que caiga, tú me cogerás y me llevarás donde Zellas.  
- De acuerdo.- dijo el demonio de forma aparentemente jovial.  
- Oye Xellos.  
- ¿Si?  
- Prométeme que vas a ayudarme.  
- Lina, no puedo hacer eso.  
- No te pido tanto, solo que permanezcas a mi lado y que nadie sepa nada, ni siquiera…- entonces se dio la vuelta, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza.- … ni siquiera Gourry.  
- Puedo prometerte que por mi ellos no sabrán nada, en respecto a lo demás, lo siento Lina, no puedo prometerte eso, pero si puedo prometerte que lo intentaré, intentaré estar contigo.  
- En ese caso, me conformaré con eso.- dijo la pelirroja cabizbaja."

Xellos caminaba por el pasillo en busca del cuarto donde estaba Lina.  
Paró en seco unos instantes y permaneció pensativo.  
Recordó aquella promesa que le había hecho a Luna, la otra que tenía ahora por cumplir a la propia Lina y comenzó a andar de nuevo.  
¿Qué era una promesa para un demonio? ¿Acaso importaba?  
Para un demonio cualquiera no significaba nada una promesa, pero para Xellos sí, y debía de cumplir aquello que había prometido.

La pelirroja se miraba en el espejo sin pestañear.  
¿Así que esa era ella? Aquel reflejo, aquella apariencia.  
Cada vez que se miraba un nombre se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez "Lina"  
Puso la manos unos segundos contra el cristal y cerró los ojos sin poder recordar nada.  
Aquello resultaba inútil, hasta el momento solo había dado con aquél tipo al que había intentado golpear con la lámpara, al quitársela le había dicho que su nombre era Lina, que la conocía y que se quedara quieta, después había salido por la puerta y llevaba aproximadamente una hora ella sola en la habitación iluminada tan solo por la tenue luz de las velas situadas cerca de los rojizos cortinones que rodeaban la cama.  
¿Había mencionado aquel supuesto chico también a Zellas? ¿La señora de las bestias?  
Se tratara de lo que se tratara lo mejor era hacerle caso, el pareció preocupado y ella no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, ¿Dónde iba a salir corriendo? ¿Con quién? ¿Por dónde?  
Era absurdo.  
Se acercó apenada a la ventana y comenzó a mirar por la misma llegando a perder la noción del tiempo.  
- Bien Lina.- se dijo a si misma.- Solo queda ahora esperar…

- Amelia, tienes que levantarte, no puedes seguir así. -dijo Zelgadiss al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de la chica.  
- ¡Tu no lo comprendes!- dijo Amelia desde el otro lado entre sollozos.- ¡Ella era como una hermana para mí! ¡Perdí a mi hermana y ella ocupó ese lugar! ¡Ahora también la he perdido a ella!  
- No eres la única que lamenta lo ocurrido, pero era de esperar que tarde o temprano algo así pasara, tienes que entenderlo.- contestó Zel serenamente.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una Amelia con los ojos hinchados del llanto y mostrándose enfadada apareció tras la misma.  
- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio?! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Lina se ha ido, no va a volver y a ti parece que no te importa!  
- No se trata de que no me importe, yo también apreciaba a Lina, pero estaba mentalizado de que tarde o temprano algo así…  
- ¡Basta ya! ¡Lina ha muerto! ¡¿Y si hubiera sido yo?!  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó entonces Zelgadiss desconcertado.  
- ¿¡si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera muerto también estarías mentalizado de que tarde o temprano habría pasado!?- Zelgadiss no pensó su respuesta.  
- Todos morimos algún día, es de esperar que viajando de un lado a otro enfrentándose a amenazas como demonios y demás tarde o temprano la gente muera antes de lo que se espera.- La princesa de Seillune miró al hombre entonces con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par, y a su vez, con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.  
- No quiero volver a verte.- dijo apenada Amelia tras unos instantes y volviendo a llorar.  
- Escucha Amelia…  
- ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti! ¡Eres un Monstruo!- Zelgadiss habría palidecido ante aquellas palabras de poder hacerlo.  
Segundos después la puerta volvió a cerrarse frente a sus narices.  
Si hubiera estado preparado en caso de que ella muriera, ¿Por qué aquellas palabras le habían hecho sentir como si una afilada puñalada le hubiera atravesado? ¿Por qué estaba delante de su puerta preocupándose por ella?  
La única persona que siempre le había aceptado tal y como era a pesar de su aspecto acababa de llamarle monstruo.  
Casi sin respirar, sorprendido aun y algo conmocionado se dirigió hacia las extensas escaleras que daban a la planta inferior del castillo.  
Se dispuso a salir cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.  
- He oído lo que ha dicho mi hija, tienes que perdonarla, la muerte de Lina la ha afectado mucho. Deberías quedarte, yo no sé qué hacer por ella, pero mi hija te tiene en gran estima y necesita tu ayuda.  
- No.- dijo La quimera entonces, dando un par de pasos hacia delante.- Ella tiene razón, yo, soy un monstruo.- concluyó apretando los puños.  
- Las personas somos lo que queremos ser.- dijo Philionell entonces.  
Zelgadiss se giró y miró unos instantes al hombre sorprendido.  
- Mi hija no te aprecia por lo que eres sino por cómo eres, si no eres un monstruo compórtate de forma que nadie pueda decirte lo contrario.  
- ¿Por qué te preocupas? Ambos sabemos que lo mejor para ella es que me marche.- dijo Zel de forma fría y cortante.  
- Quiero que mi hija sea feliz y algo me dice que tú también lo quieres. Con eso a mí me es suficiente, me da igual lo demás.  
Por otro lado tú crees que es lo mejor para ella porque realmente es lo más cómodo para ti. Pero es tu elección yo no puedo hacer más que darte mi opinión.  
- dicho aquello Philionell se marchó dejando a Zelgadiss tomar su decisión frente a la enorme puerta que daba lugar a la salida del castillo.  
La princesa de Seillune por su parte se dejo caer desasosegada en su cama y volvió a llorar abrazándose a su almohada, solo que ya no solo lo hacía por la muerte de Lina Inverse.

_NDA: Alguien me preguntó en otro de los capítulos de donde salió Gourry, y explicar que la idea no es solo mencionar a dos personajes y punto, sino como afecta a cada uno la supuesta muerte de Lina, así como explicar que habría hecho cada uno después de la misma, como se habría sentido Gourry, que habría hecho Sylphiel, la actitud de Zelgadiss o como reaccionaría Amelia e incluso Filia y Luna.  
¿Quedan cosas por explicar? Sí, desde luego, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, solo llevan 5 capítulos y todo acaba de empezar, un saludo a todos y gracias por leer _


	6. Olvidar

**Olvidar.**

Cuando Xellos cruzó la puerta Lina estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana en horizontal y mirando por la misma el amanecer.  
- Hola, Lina.- dijo Xellos sonriendo.  
Ella le miró girando la cabeza y sonrió de forma algo triste.  
- Hola.- contestó volviendo inmediatamente a mirar el horizonte.  
El demonio se acercó más hacia la ventana y miró hacia el lugar en el que ella tenía puesta la mirada.  
- Oye…- dijo por fin Lina.- Lamento haber intentado golpearte con la lámpara.- Xellos abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró sin parpadear.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella al ver su expresión.  
- Nada.- contestó él riendo.- es solo que la Lina que yo conocía jamás habría pedido perdón, era muy orgullosa para eso.- ella agachó la cabeza unos segundos.  
- No recuerdo quien soy ni quién eres, así que es difícil que actué como lo hacía antes de olvidar.- dijo la pelirroja liberando un suspiro.- cuando me desperté pensé en escapar pero me pregunte ¿y dónde voy a ir?, así que me he sentado aquí y he estado mirando el cielo y un grupo de lobos que comenzaron a irse cuando estaba amaneciendo, ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?  
- Es la Isla de los lobos, "wolf pack Island"  
- Entiendo, la isla de Zellas Metallium, señora de las bestias.- dijo Lina.  
- Vaya, tus conocimientos no relacionados con tu existencia parecen intactos.- dijo Xellos pensativo mientras mantenía la vista en el paisaje.  
Lina cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿y qué hago aquí?  
- Pues, veras, tú eras humana, y has sido convertida en uno de nosotros, la intención es entrenarte para que te conviertas de aquí a unos meses o un año a lo sumo en una de los señores oscuros.- dijo el demonio.  
-  ¿Nada más?  
- ¿Te parece poco?- Río Xellos.- Bueno, tu nombre es Lina, no puedo decirte nada más, son ordenes de mi ama.  
- Tengo la sensación de que hay algo más.  
- Bueno, es posible, pero eso solo tú puedes saberlo.  
- ¿Por qué no puedes hablarme de mi misma?- dijo molesta.  
- Pues porque son ordenes de mi ama y porque tu pediste que te hiciéramos olvidar.  
- Pero…  
- No discutas, no llegarás a ninguna parte. Lo único que tienes que saber es que estoy a tu disposición. Pero no podrías sacarme más información- Lina sonrió de forma maquiavélica y se dispuso a decir algo pero al abrir la boca para hacerlo Xellos hizo un gesto con la mano.- No, ni siquiera torturándome.  
- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabías lo que te iba a decir?  
Porque eres predecible.- Rió.  
Hizo una breve pausa y levantó la vista entonces y miró a Lina.  
- ¡Ah! y mi nombre es Xellos, a partir de ahora te enseñare todo lo que necesitas saber para controlar tu poder como demonio.  
- ¿vas a ser mi maestro? ¿Es eso?- Xellos se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras mantenía la otra en su cintura.  
- Si bueno, algo así.- dijo riendo.- tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace unos años, aun eras humana y te ayudé en algunas ocasiones.- continuó.- así que puedes confiar en mi.- Lina se giró sobre sí misma y apoyó los pies en el suelo.  
- Si no te recuerdo ¿Cómo sé que es verdad?- dijo la pelirroja.  
- Porque yo nunca miento.  
- ¿Y cómo sé que eso también es verdad? ¿En qué me ayudaste?- El demonio la miró, puso el dedo índice ante sus labios y dijo riendo.- No puedo hablarte de tu pasado así que, eso, es secreto.- concluyó guiñando un ojo.  
La chica no dijo nada, solo le miró sorprendida.  
- Bueno ¿y qué tengo que hacer ahora?- dijo ella.  
- ¿Estás esperando ordenes? Porque yo no…  
- No exactamente, espero más bien saber que he de hacer.  
- Aprender.- dijo Xellos dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a una de las estanterías del cuarto.  
- ¿Aprender qué? Sé muchas cosas.  
- Si bueno, pero a partir de ahora tendrás que centrarte en saber solo ciertas cosas y olvidar …- miró entonces a Lina, había mencionado la palabra "olvidar" de forma inconsciente.-… otras.  
- Ya, ¿y que más he de olvidar?  
- Todo conjuro que tomes de cualquier otro ser, ya sea dios o demonio.  
- Espera eso…  
- por ejemplo la espada Ragna, el Matadragones y similar.- dijo cogiendo un libro y ojeándolo por encima.- Si usas otro poder que no provenga de ti misma estarás negando tu propia existencia y puedes salir muy perjudicada del simple hecho de invocar algo, tampoco creo que desaparezcas, pero durante una batalla te dejaría al borde de la muerte.  
- Pero yo no… ¿Cómo voy a…?  
- Y lee esto antes de esta tarde.- siguió Xellos sonriendo como si nada.  
- ¿Qué es?  
- Teoría.  
- ¿Teoría?- dijo Lina entornando los ojos a la vez que miraba amenazadoramente a Xellos.  
- Acerca de las bases de los señores oscuros, has sido convertida por Zellas y en ese libro vienen tus puntos débiles y fuertes al haber sido convertida por ella.  
- ¿por ejemplo?- preguntó Lina sorprendida y mirando el libro.  
- Por ejemplo que gran parte de los demonios creados por Zellas poseen una mínima parte humana, eso les hace algo más resistente a la magia Astral dado que parte de nuestro cuerpo es humano, pero a su vez más débiles a los conjuros que podrían dañar a cualquier humano, eso incluye los ataques físicos y del mismo modo, la capacidad de poder seguir "sintiendo", sin embargo.- dijo ya abriendo el libro por el principio.- Los demonios creados por Dolphin son más débiles ante la magia astral, y ciertas armas pueden dañarlos también con facilidad dado que son de voluntad débil.  
- ¿Voluntad débil?  
- Es fácil hacerles dudar de su propia existencia para así debilitarlos. Se les intimida con facilidad y apenas confían en el poder de su creadora dada su apariencia inicial y la debilidad que sienten al "renacer" como demonios.- rió.  
- Vaya…- dijo sorprendida.  
- Y ahora.- concluyó Xellos sonriendo.- empieza a leer y ya me preguntaras las dudas.

- Así que quieres acabar con Xellos.- dijo el anciano del templo.  
- Sí.- dijo Luna Inverse.- Y según vuestras profecías se aproxima una nueva instauración del poder de los demonios ¿no es verdad?  
- Así es.- contestó el dragón.  
- Bien pues si alguien sabe que se cuece entre los demonios ante algo tan grande, ese es Xellos.  
- ¿y qué propones?  
- Propongo ayudaros a capturarle, seguramente también sepa quiénes acabaron con mi hermana, obtendré tanto una respuesta como la otra y después seré yo quien acabe con su vida.  
- Me parece bien.- contestó el anciano.  
- Una cosa más.- dijo Luna.- Hay un objeto que puede herir a los demonios como si de humanos se tratara.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Es un objeto que los sacerdotes de Cepheed han estado estudiando, su poder estaba inactivo pero ha vuelto a activarse hace poco sin que nadie supiera el porqué, yo tengo acceso a él y podría utilizarlo alguien de los vuestros para ayudarme a capturar a Xellos, solo que tendría que, "tomarlo prestado" del templo.  
- No podemos permitir que se nos asocie a un robo en un templo de Cepheed.- contestó el anciano.  
- Quizá la persona que utilice el objeto sea una que ya no pertenezca a vuestro templo.- replicó la chica.  
El dragón miró a Luna sorprendido y sonrió.  
- comprendo, bien, en tal caso quizá podamos hacer algo, nosotros queremos vengarnos de Xellos, tu quieres matarle, y a su vez podemos obtener información valiosa.- Luna asintió entonces.  
- en cualquier caso ambos debemos "olvidar" esta conversación, si alguien se entera de que planeo coger ese objeto del templo tendré un problema y si alguien sabe que tú me has apoyado lo tendréis vosotros.- replicó ella  
- así será.- dijo el anciano entonces.  
- En ese caso mañana me veré con vuestro enviado frente a la bodega de Zephiria, al atardecer.- tras decir aquello se dispuso a salir del templo.  
- Caballero de Cepheed.- dijo entonces el anciano, la chica se giró unos segundos.- ¿porqué odias a Xellos?- ella negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista al frente.  
- Es un asunto personal.- concluyó saliendo por los portones del templo.

Filia permanecía tranquila en su tienda limpiando y arreglándola.  
Desde que la había abierto había recibido una gran cantidad de visitas y encargos de sus valiosas piezas de porcelana.  
Había conseguido que el pequeño Valgaav se durmiera y aquello la había dejado un poco de tiempo para adecentar la tienda, debido a que Jiras y Glavos se habían tomado el día libre.  
Por otro lado necesitaba distraerse, la muerte de Lina Inverse a había afectado tanto como a los demás.  
Paró en seco unos segundos y cogió aire.  
¿Por qué había preguntado Luna por Xellos cuando supo de la muerte de su hermana?, aun seguía dándole vueltas a aquello ¿era la única que se lo preguntaba? ¿Acaso para los demás, dada la conmoción del momento, había pasado desapercibido todo eso? No conseguía entenderlo.  
¿Conocía Luna a Xellos? ¿En caso de ser así no era algo poco normal?  
En ese instante sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda y miró asustada hacia la puerta.  
Fue entonces cuando un joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules, de aspecto aniñado apareció tras la misma.  
Si había algo que no podía engañar a Filia era el aspecto de un ser cualquiera, y ese joven que sonreía de forma encantadora desde la entrada de su tienda no era en absoluto normal.  
- ¡¿Quién eres?!- Gritó la dragona al mismo.  
El chico sin embargo se limitó a sonreír de forma aparentemente inocente mientras la miraba de igual manera.  
- ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!- gritó nuevamente la dragona.  
Por fin el supuesto joven reaccionó ante las palabras de Filia y liberó un suspiro.  
- No puedo decirte quien soy, ni quien me envía, pero sí puedo responder a algunas de tus preguntas.- la rubia miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par al que claramente debía de ser un demonio, o eso pensaba la ex-sacerdotisa del rey dragón de fuego.  
¿Respuestas? ¿A qué?  
- No sé de qué me hablas.- contestó la rubia lo más serenamente posible.  
- ¿Ah no?- dijo el chico de pelo castaño.- Una lástima, pensé que querrías saber donde está Lina Inverse y porque la hermana de esta conoce al sacerdote y general de la misma.  
- Lina Inverse está muerta en el fondo de un acantilado.- contestó ella automáticamente y entornando la mirada.  
- ¿Estás segura de eso?- preguntó entonces el chico.  
Filia le miró sin pestañear.  
- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Acaso está viva?- preguntó la dragona entonces olvidando que se hallaba frente a un muy posible demonio.  
- Más o menos.  
- ¡¿Cómo que más o menos?! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que Luna Inverse y Xellos se conozcan?!- gritó ella.  
- En lo que respecta a lo primero solo puedo decirte lo que acabo de contestarte, en lo referente a lo segundo, y haciendo un breve resumen, Luna Inverse y Xellos viajaron un tiempo juntos por ordenes de alguien de arriba hacia Xellos.- rió levantando la mirada.- Y Luna le pidió a Xellos que protegiera a su hermana cuando esta se viera en problemas, esté le dijo que lo haría.- continuó volviendo a mirar a la dragona.  
Esta a su vez le miró atónita ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era aquél chico? Empezaba a dudar de que se tratara de un demonio, pero aquella energía…  
Por otro lado aquella respuesta no hacía más que hacerla preguntarse aun más cosas. ¿Quién de arriba? ¿Luna y Xellos viajando juntos? Aquello no tenía sentido, pero estaba más preocupada por las intenciones del chico.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Filia por fin.- No creo que hayas venido solo a contestarme a esa pregunta y decirme que supuestamente Lina aún sigue viva.  
- Lo que quiero…- dijo el chico riendo.- Vaya, yo quiero tantas cosas, pero no tengo que decirte que quiero yo, verás, lo que alguien quiere es que evites que Xellos sea asesinado por Luna Inverse.  
- ¿Q…que?  
- Eso mismo, Luna Inverse considera de los asesinos de su hermana deben morir, pero que Xellos también debe hacerlo porqué faltó a su promesa. Y tú debes impedir que eso pase.  
- ¡¿Y porque iba a querer yo salvar a esa basura?!  
- Porqué de eso depende la existencia de Lina Inverse.  
- Te repito que Lina Inverse está muerta.  
- No habéis encontrado su cuerpo ¿por qué estás tan segura? Si quieres que Lina Inverse siga "viva"- dijo enfatizando la palabra.- deberás hacerme caso.  
- ¿Es un chantaje? ¿Es una amenaza?- el chico miró a la dragona sorprendido.  
-¡No, no!- dijo el retrocediendo levemente y poniendo ambas manos frente a sí a modo de gesto tranquilizador.- Es mucho más complicado que eso.- entonces se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rió.- En realidad no puedo decirte más al respecto y creo que ya he hablado demasiado.- continuó liberando un suspiro.- Busca a Luna Inverse e impide que mate a Xellos, de ello tal vez dependa no solo la existencia de Lina Inverse sino la de este planeta.  
- ¡No pienso hacerte caso! ¡No sé quién eres y pareces un demonio! ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para fiarme de alguien como tú?- él se encogió de hombros y sonrió a la vez que hacia un gesto con la cabeza.  
- ¿Tienes acaso más opciones? Yo al menos he respondido a tu principal pregunta, piénsatelo, quizá tu no me creas, si es así encontraré a alguien que lo haga.- dicho aquello se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir por la puerta cuando pareció acordarse de algo.  
- ¡Ah!- dijo el chico girándose nuevamente.- He encontrado esto en el suelo frente a tu puerta.- se acercó un par de pasos y lanzó un sobre abierto sobre el mostrador de la dragona.  
- ¿Qué es esto?  
- Por lo que he leído.- contestó él.- Una carta del templo del rey dragón de fuego, creo que requieren nuevamente tus servicios. - La dragona palideció.  
- La pregunta es, ¿harás lo que yo te pido o lo que te piden ellos? Según me han contado siempre te mintieron y yo te he dicho hoy dos veces la verdad- tras concluir con una siniestra sonrisa que a Filia le resultó familiar el chico salió del establecimiento.  
La dragona entonces comenzó a leer la carta.  
_  
"A Filia Ul Copt:  
Tras años de servicio a nuestro templo y a pesar de haber abandonado el sacerdocio en el mismo hemos de pedirte un importante favor.  
Por conocimientos proporcionados por escritos y profecías en nuestro poder hemos sabido de un complot por parte de los demonios para instaurar de nuevo el poder de los demonios.  
Desconocemos los motivos y como será llevado a cabo pero necesitamos que captures a Xellos y lo traigas a nuestra presencia para así poder interrogarle al respecto.  
Hemos descubierto gracias a un caballero de Cepheed que existe una Daga capaz de acabar con los demonios, tu misión será ir al punto de encuentro donde se haya este caballero y que te entregue el arma para así facilitar tu tarea.  
Dicho encuentro será mañana al atardecer frente a las bodegas de  la ciudad Zephiria, el contacto es Luna Inverse quien también te ayudará a cumplir con este objetivo.  
Esperamos contar con tu inestimable ayuda sin tener que recurrir a métodos más disuasorios así como..."  
_  
Filia dejó de leer y se quedó Paralizada.  
- Si no voy ellos… ellos vendrán a por Val.- dijo entonces arrugando la carta de forma casi inconsciente.  
Pensó entonces en lo que le había dicho aquel chico que acababa de abandonar la tienda, ¿y si tenía razón? Ante la duda sin saber que hacer no era mala idea acompañar a Luna para que val estuviera seguro, de paso podría comprobar si ese chico le había dicho la verdad.  
Pero ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Quién le había enviado? Era algo a lo que también tendría que averiguar.


End file.
